


Lost To Hope

by SkylightsBLADE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylightsBLADE/pseuds/SkylightsBLADE
Summary: After a prank gone wrong from Junko, Makoto's dominant side comes out. When she attempts to sway him to her side of despair she finds out that the lucky student is much more than what meets the eye. Lemon, Rated M for a reason, could be a one-shot or I might add more I'm not sure yet.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Lost To Hope

**Idea** : So the only idea I had for this story was that Junko causes Makoto to have some kind of accident and he hits his head, which awakens a more lustful dominant side of him which comes into play when she tries to seduce him into joining her plans for despair.

**Author's Note:** I don't really know if this was any good, I kinda just got the idea and ran with it, this can be considered a one shot of I guess if anyone wants more I can keep updating it. Please let me know what you guys think with a review and let me know if you want me to write more.

\---------------------------------------------

If you had told Makoto Naegi that his acceptance into Hope’s Peak Academy would lead to him accidentally having the school’s most attractive student as his girlfriend he wouldn’t have believed you. Hell if you had told him that yesterday he wouldn’t have bought it either, but for all his disbelief that was exactly what had happened. In all honesty he wasn’t even sure how it had happened, it just kind of occurred as though it was the most normal thing in the world. 

It had been an almost completely average day, as all tended to be with him, though he would have classified it as an unlucky day. He had spent most of his time with his classmates and had tripped on several pieces of trash throughout the day, which was almost normal for someone as naturally unlucky as him. Despite all of this it had still been quite an easy day, until she entered the picture, one Junko Fuckin Enoshima.

She was always the most odd student out of all of his classmates, the way her personality always seemed to shift on a dime, and the way she seemed to care very little about the well being of anyone, herself included. Despite her seemingly off-setting attitude she was always nice to him, though she liked to tease and prank him more than anyone else. Today though was just one prank that went wrong, though he supposed it could be seen more as going terribly right.

Outside of the doorway for his classroom, Junko had set up a childish water trap, a bucket atop the door that would pour water over the unfortunate soul who had opened it. She was eager to get Makoto out the door first, dragging him towards the door as fast as she could when the class had ended and asking him to wait for her in the cafeteria. For all of the good things about Makoto he was entirely too trusting and without a second thought opened the door and found himself thoroughly soaked. Had that been the end of the story it would have been nothing to write home about but of course there was more. 

The bucket that had been holding the water was only supposed to tip over, it instead fell off the door completely and despite being drenched, and not even being the one to set up the prank, Makoto attempted to retrieve it. It had rolled next to the staircase and as he reached for it he slipped on the puddle of water from the prank and went tumbling down the stairs. For Junko who had never intended to harm Makoto it was a horrifying sight and faster than all who saw it she had flown down the staircase to where the lucky student was sprawled out.

All things considered he was in good shape, only a few bruises and scratches though he did have a very strong headache. Despite any protests he may have had, not wanting to take another trip down to the nurse’s office, though Mikan was very lovely, Junko dragged him there anyways. Mikan had been right on the case to look him over, not liking the idea that one of her only friends was injured. Her report was good, and she said he was lucky not to be injured more than he was, though she did worry about the headache, thinking of a possible concussion. Eventually she confirmed that he had nothing of the sort, and was mostly okay, but she told him to stay and rest in the office just to be safe. 

Junko had remained at his side throughout the check-up even though he told her that it was fine and that he wasn’t upset. He probably would have found her prank funny if not for the unfortunate aftermath. Still she remained even as he closed his eyes and rested the throbbing sensation in his head not fading at all. As he slept Junko pondered why she seemed to care for the lucky student, he was the one person who actually managed to worm his way into her despair-focused mind, part of her hated it and the other part of her wanted nothing more than to keep him close by. In the silence of the nurse’s office as the boy slept she decided that she should try and bring him into her plans, perhaps it was a rushed decision but the fear she felt as she saw him tumble down the stairs was not the wonderful rush of despair she normally felt.

Perhaps he would be opposed to the idea at first but she would find a way to convince him, no matter how long it took she would have him with her as they plunged the world into despair. The thought alone filled her body with a tingling sensation and a rush of pleasure. The boy continued to rest as she attempted to formulate a plan to drag him into her world and to secure his place at her side in the world she wanted to make. She would have liked to think that her plan was a good one, she intended to seduce him once he woke up, a simple task given her flawless body, and once she had him ensnared she would slowly introduce him to her way of thinking. He would be so head over heels for her that his precious hope wouldn’t matter, he would want to bring her despair. They would be the perfect lovers to lead the new world on the foundations of despair, bringing the current order to its knees at their power.

“Oh Makoto, I wonder what it will be like when the two of us cause the fall of the world. Will you love despair as much as I do?” In the silence of the room, long after her plan was complete and Mikan had left Junko began to speak to the sleeping boy, not noticing the way he shifted, not as asleep as she had thought.

“You may mourn the loss of our classmates, but they don’t mean anything, not even Mukuro. I just want you, Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima combined to be the True Ultimate Despair.” She let out a wistful sigh and smiled happily to herself, only for Makoto’s eyes to fly open and stare at her in disbelief.

“What did you just say?” Makoto’s tone wasn’t one of curiosity, but one of confusion, fear and the smallest amount of anger.

“M...Makoto! You’re awake?” She easily dodged his question and tried to sidetrack him in hopes that he would ignore anything he may have heard.

“I’ve been awake, my head has been too much of a pain to rest with. Now please Junko, tell me you’re not planning what I think you’re planning.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I heard you, you said I’d mourn the loss of our classmates. You intend to kill them don’t you?”

“No...Makoto...I...I…” Junko was genuinely lost at what to say, baffled at the fact that not only had she missed the very noticeable fact that he was awake but that she could have been stupid enough to risk revealing her plans where anyone could hear.

“I’m not wrong, you want to kill our friends!”

“No I don’t! I want us to kill them!” She immediately flinched at her words realizing far too late that she revealed too much.

“You can’t! They’re our friends, and it would ruin your life!” The moment he spoke she knew she had to do everything in her power to get him on her side, she didn’t have much of a choice.

“No, you and me, we can do it Makoto, we can bring the world despair! Us together at the top of the world, think of how great it would feel!”

“That wouldn’t be great, that would be terrible!” Despite the awful things Junko was saying Makoto almost seemed like he was attempting to help her, like he still cared for her.

“But Makoto, if you were with me we’d be unstoppable and think of everything you could gain,” It was now or never and Junko decided to attempt he plan despite a rough start, placing a hand on the inside of his leg and puffing out he chest, “You could have me...all of me.”

Makoto made an unintelligible noise as she did so, because even with such an awful topic he was still a red-blooded male and the sight immediately had part of his brain and another part of his body at attention. His head began to throb more now than it had before but he still trucked onwards in an attempt to rid Junko of her plan.

“Ju...Junko I can’t let you do this. You can’t destroy the world, and I won’t help you. I’m not going to just...just...just give in to desires and help you because you offered me your body!” His resolve was hardened but the aching in his head continued to grow to near unbearable levels.

“I think you can Makoto...I know you want to, your body’s reaction is betraying your thoughts. You want me and I want you. I’m offering you so much Makoto, the world at your fingertips, and me. Just think of all the wonderful things you could feel, how amazing it would be to have me at your beck and call, whenever you want me.” Her free hand began to work at the buttons of her shirt and the other slid up his leg until it reached the button of his pants.

“No. I’m not going to help you, no matter what you offer me!” The throbbing in his head was flaring beyond belief and despite the steadiness of his voice he still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Junko.

“I think you will, once you get a taste of me you’ll understand.” With Junko’s last words her lips pressed against his in a desperate needy kiss and his pants were quickly unbuttoned.

Makoto felt conflicted, but as Junko’s hand swiftly slid into his pants to fetch his throbbing erection he knew what to do. The moment he made his decision the pain in his head almost immediately vanished and his resolve steeled. With a fervent desire he didn’t expect his lips pressed back against Junko’s and he took control, prodding her lips and demanding entrance.  
This was far cry from how Makoto generally acted, normally laid back and going with the flow, he was actively taking over and showing a dominant streak he didn’t know he possessed.

Junko was just as stunned, moaning wantonly into his lips as he roamed every inch of her mouth, she had expected him to crumble under he not to actively show that he had no care for her beliefs. She was even more stunned as he pulled away and yanked down his pants entirely revealing the massive dick that was hidden beneath them. She was so out of it that she barely noticed his hands come up to her pigtails and drag her face down to his cock and without saying a word she was taking it in her mouth.

Loud gags and slurping sounds filled the room as she was brutalized on his monolithic pillar of a dick. She was being facefucked by the boy of her dreams and he was actively refusing her plans yet she couldn’t get enough. Junko was being treated like a toy for the lucky student as she was losing herself in the pleasure, her panties were soaked and she was growing ever more desperate for more of the boy. Occasionally he would pull the fashionista up from his dick to allow her to catch her breath though each time he did he rewarded her with a wet cockslap that would cause her to moan in desire.

Then he would resume his pace forcing her to take down every inch of his dick, and the girl was happily going along with it, believing that somehow she still had the advantage, that she was swaying the boy to her side. At some point she noticed that his hands had let go of her hair and that she had begun to brutalize herself on his cock, not that either of them cared. He began to let out more and more groans of pleasure as he edged closer to his climax and Junko knew it. As his dick began to twitch signaling an impending release Junko took down his entire length, her lips pressing tightly against the base of his dick. With a loud groan of pleasure he came his entire load shooting directly into Junko’s waiting mouth, eager to get every drop of cum, though he had other plans. While he came he pulled his dick from her mouth and half of his load covered Junko’s face and the exposed portion of her tits, coating her skin in white.

“I...I knew you’d seem my way Makoto, you can have this whenever now, the world isn’t...Makoto-” Junko was dazed as she spoke but a girlish scream erupted from her mouth as Makoto lifted her with surprising ease pushing her back against the bed.

“No Junko, I’m not joining your plans for despair, you’re mine...and I’m not going to let you hurt our friends!” As he spoke Junko noticed that he was still hard and knew what was about to come, but she still had a shot at convincing him, she was sure of it.

“Then fuck me Makoto, and you’ll see that you need to join me.” He didn’t say anything in response, a determined look on his face as he removed her panties and with one solid thrust hilted his entire length into her.

“Makoto!” Junko couldn’t help but moan as he filled her completely, reaching as far into her as he possibly could.

“I’m going to break you of despair Junko! Even if this is how I have to do it.” He didn’t ask if she was ready, he didn’t care, he just pulled out of her and thrust back in causing her to let out another moan of pure pleasure.

Soon he had a slow steady rhythm of powerful thrusts, each causing Junko to moan and cry out in pleasure she had never experienced before. It was difficult not to cum right away, especially given how tight the fashionista was, her cunt wrapped snug around his pillar of a dick but he was going to hold out, he was going to break the girl. He began to thrust in and out of her more, speeding up his pace and the girl moaned like a bitch in heat.

“Makoto! More...please more!” She cried out for him to fuck her harder than ever and Makoto was all too happy to obliged, gladly slamming into the girl harder than before.

With each thrust the girl moaned and cried out for him to do more, to continue pounding away at her cunt. She was in love with the feeling of her Makoto filling her up, not even realizing that she wasn’t going to win him over to her side. Junko was beginning to lose sight of her plans as he pounded away at her, and she didn’t even notice, she was just happy to be taken by the lucky student.

“Makoto I...I want...I’m going to cum!” She screamed out in bliss as she came around his cock, expecting him to stop and give her a moment to rest, none was offered.

“Makoto! Please give...give me...ahn!” She wanted to ask for just a second to breathe but he ignored her cries, happy to continue slamming into her, moans escaping both of their lips.

“I’m...I’m...cumming again! You’re gonna make me cum again!” It had barely taken any time for the hopeful stud to get the fashionista to climax around his dick once more, still giving her no time to relax, using her as he saw fit, but the girl was loving it.

He continued to pound away at her cunt with ease and the girl moaned without a care in the world as he did so, letting him have his way with her body. Moans couldn’t stop escaping either of their lips as they both began to lose themselves to something animalistic in its nature. He was intent on breaking the girl around his dick, and he had the stamina to do it.

“Makoto...you can’t...keep...going...I’m gonna break! You’re gonna break me!” Junko cried out as he pounded away at her cunt after a third climax, but her cries didn’t matter.

“That’s the point, you’re mine Junko! You don’t need despair!” Makoto groaned out as he felt the girl begin to slam back against his hips as best as she could.

“Yes yes! Who gives...a fuck about despair all I need is you...please Makoto break me...break this slutty whore on your dick!” Junko cried out in absolute bliss as the boy never once stopped his endless pounding.

As he continued to fuck her he watched Junko lose more and more of herself to the pleasure, surrendering herself to him. Offering up as much of herself as she could, desperately trying to get him to fill her with his seed. They both knew that at this point she truly did belong to him, not the other way around, she was forever going to be his and both of them wanted nothing less. Now all that was left was to finally mark his claim, and both were desperate for it to come.

“Yesh...pleash Makoto...more...fuck me more...I’m gonna losh my mind!” She screamed more and more through slurred speech as the boy’s godly cock continued to break her mind, overwhelming her with pleasure.

“Master Makoto I’m gonna cum again!” It was that final cry that pushed Makoto over the edge and he fully hilted himself inside of her.

Together they both came, her with a loud scream and the tightness of her cunt around him as she coaxed his release. With one final groan of pleasure Makoto let out a torrent of cum, painting Junko’s insides white causing the final barrier in her mind to completely break. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she had been fucked utterly dumb, addicted to Makoto as his massive dick, her life led by despair meaning nothing to her anymore.

Junko was completely speechless, exhausted from the brutal fucking she had just recieved but she was his now, and she was going to be ready for him whenever he needed. She looked over to see the boy was still somehow unbelievably erect and even if she wanted to help, he wasn’t going to let her. She was exhausted and unable to move, her legs numb from the pleasure she had just undergone but in that moment she formed an actual foolproof plan, she knew that all that mattered anymore was Makoto and if she couldn’t satisfy him on her own she would give him as many girls as she could. Her first target was confirmed when Mikan finally returned to the nurse’s office to check up on Makoto and saw both of them there Makoto still hard as a rock and Junko fucked utterly stupid. By the time that day ended Makoto had two girls addicted to him and if Junko had her way every girl in the school would soon follow suit.


End file.
